1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel which employs liquid crystal display devices each of which has a nonlinear element having a diode characteristic and a liquid crystal element. The invention also pertains to methods for the manufacture of the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there has been proposed a display panel which employs a plurality of m.times.n (where n.gtoreq.1 and m.gtoreq.1) liquid crystal display devices M.sub.11 to M.sub.1n, M.sub.21 to M.sub.2n, . . . and M.sub.m1 to M.sub.mn. The liquid crystal display device M.sub.ij (where i=1, 2 . . . n, j=1, 2 . . . n) has a nonlinear element U.sub.ij having a diode characteristic and a liquid crystal element L.sub.ij.
In this display panel, the liquid crystal display device M.sub.ij is connected to a row conductive layer F.sub.i and a column conductive layer H.sub.j at their intersection.
With such a display panel, an image display can be provided by driving the liquid crystal devices M.sub.11 to M.sub.mn using the row conductive layers F.sub.i to F.sub.m and the column conductive layers H.sub.1 to H.sub.n.
However, the conventional display panel is very complex in the structure of the nonlinear element U.sub.ij, in the structure of the liquid crystal element L.sub.ij and in the structure for connecting the liquid crystal display device M.sub.ij to the row conductive layer F.sub.i and the column conductive layer H.sub.j.
On this account, the prior art liquid crystal display panel is difficult to manufacture and expensive.
Furthermore, it is difficult to arrange m.times.n liquid crystal display devices M.sub.11 to M.sub.mn in an (m.times.n) matrix form with a high density, so that resolution of the image display is relatively low.